Walking High Above the World
by Euregatto
Summary: We were all walking high above the world, but Reno was the only one who could see that.


I think Reno needs to take a chill pill. Sure, he was probably the cockiest sonofabitch on Rufus's team, but he was the best. The only thing standing between him and leadership status was that damned Tseng.  
What did Tseng have that he didn't?  
Reno had the looks. Reno had the charms. But Elena was so obviously head over heels when it came to anything involving Tseng it made Reno's blood boil. Was he jealous? Hell no. There were other fish in the sea.  
What made him mad was how Tseng seemed so calm it was almost like he didn't care.  
But not Reno. He didn't hate Tseng's guts, don't get him wrong--he just didn't think that if someone doesn't take their job seriously, they shouldn't be in a high position.  
I, of course, have heard him complain numerous times about Tseng never jumping into action like he was.  
Actually, I'm pretty sure they never saw eye to eye. I'll compare the Turks to a puzzle. There are five pieces. We are all connected, and we need each other to be made whole. Reno, though, was the piece who didn't want to be held down by the others.  
He was walking high above the world, and we were all weighing him down.  
That's why I don't think he likes Elena, hell not even me, all that much. I'm his partner, and I like the guy. He's got a big heart, but he's too self-centered. I think he does what he does because he takes pride in his position, not in what he actually does.  
The damn kid is going to get me killed one day. But to be honest, that isn't a fact. He's just so uptight on doing something and doing it right the first time.  
Rufus once mentioned, when I brought up Reno's behavioral problems, that Reno just had problems keeping still. He was way too uptight, and I agreed.  
Come to think of it, I'm in one of those situations right now.  
We're all in a room, and Rufus has just left. Reno just turned to Tseng and said, "Yo, do you ever take your job seriously?"

Tseng: Yes, why?  
Reno: I don't know. I just always get this vibe that you don't really care.  
Tseng: ...why? Were you thinking of killing me and becoming the Leader?

I've never thought of it that way before. It just dawned on me that Reno was just looking for a reason to hate Tseng so he could kill him later on and take his position? No. That wasn't Reno. That wasn't Reno at all.

Reno: I just might. I need you to answer me one thing...  
Tseng: Get off your high horse and maybe I might consider answering.

Get this: Reno actually starting laughing. It was the scariest thing that had ever happened to me.  
I could tell by the look on Elena's face that she was a little uncomfortable with Reno's sudden outburst.

Reno: What high horse? I just don't like to be weighed down. The last thing I want is a leader who keeps weighing me down.  
Tseng: So what's your question?  
Reno: Do you ever take your job seriously?

I think I udnerstand now. I've been taking everything the wrong way. I was so close to the truth, but it slipped right through my fingers. Reno was one tough nut to crack, but it seemed he didn't need any help shattering his own shell.

Tseng: Yes.  
Reno: Always?  
Tseng: Always. Off and on duty.

Reno turns towards the door, that usual cocky grin plastered on his face. He rakes his fingers through his blazing red hair and says, "I see. Tseng, if I ever feel slowed down by you I will get you out of my way. I can't afford to mess this job up. It's all I have."  
And he leaves.  
Elena is speachless. We had ALL come to know Reno as that talented red-head who screwed things over so horribly bad they actually went RIGHT.  
I think I understand now, too. Rufus wasn't an idiot, so he didn't just pick Reno for his talents. He saw the unusual sense to understand things in depths beyond possible understanding.  
Reno wasn't walking high above the world; trying to keep himself out of the puzzle. We were always attached to him.

We were ALL walking high above the world, but Reno was the only one who could see that.

(Walking High Above the world is Rude's way of saying "Acting higher and mightier than everyone else")


End file.
